


Can It Just Be The Alcohol?

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feline character based on a cat I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: AU: Ava wakes up to find an unfamiliar woman passed out on her couch. Ava would call the police, except her very standoffish and unfriendly cat is cuddling with the stranger.





	Can It Just Be The Alcohol?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: do not get drunk and break into strangers’ homes.

Sara groans as she wakes up. She can feel her head pulsing and her stomach making noises like it was either hungry or about to vomit, or both. 

Sara opens one eye just a crack. The brightness hurts, so she shuts it again and tries to cover her eyes. 

“Ugh,” she whines. 

Something is settled in next to her. She must have brought somebody home last night. 

Sara tries to open her eyes again, and this time she keeps them open long enough to see a beautiful blonde woman staring at her.

“Hey,” she says, hoping the woman would be less hungover than she and willing to get Sara some water.

Sara twists around to look at whoever is next to her. 

“How did you get in here?” Sara said to the cat cuddled up to her.

“She lives here. Unlike you,” the woman says. 

Sara looks around and realizes that she is indeed not in her own apartment. It should have been obvious from the quilts over Sara and the rough texture of the pillow under her head, but Sara’s cognitive processing is less than ideal at the moment.

“Oh,” Sara says. She must have gone home with this woman. Although the lady didn’t seem to be very hospitable. “I can’t remember last night, but you’re hot, and I would totally be up for a repeat performance.”

“Um,” the woman says. “You still haven’t told me how you got into my apartment.”

“I don’t remember,” Sara says. 

“Okay, well, I worked until two in the morning, and then I got home and slept for nine hours, and when I woke up, there’s a stranger on my couch.”

“Oh,” Sara says. “I’m really sorry, I-ah!”

Her head pounds more, and Sara cradles it.

“Let me get you some painkillers and water,” the woman says. 

“Thank you,” Sara gasps out.

Sara drinks the water and takes the pill and feels a little better instantly. 

“I’m Sara, by the way,” she tells the woman.

“I’m Ava,” the woman says. “And this cat here is Ivory.”

“Hi, Ivory,” Sara says, reaching down to pet the cat.

Ava frowns. “She hates people. Like, she won’t even cuddle with me. I can’t believe she’s letting you touch her.”

Ivory purrs. Sara strokes her.

“Do you want something to eat?” Ava asks. 

Sara looks up at her like she doesn’t believe it. “You are an angel.”

Ava heats up waffles and brings them to Sara. Sara devours them. 

“So, I’m sorry for breaking into your home,” Sara says. “And thank you for not calling the police or kicking me out.”

Ava shrugs. “It was Ivory who stopped me. I’ve never seen her so friendly before.”

“She’s a beautiful girl,” Sara says. 

“So you thought we had hooked up?” Ava asks. “And you offered a repeat performance?”

“Yeah. The offer still stands, by the way. Once my head stops going bowling with meteors.”

Ava blushes. “Maybe. If my other cat deems you worthy. But don’t worry. Ebony’s very nice.”

Sara smiles, and finds herself able to sit up despite the headache.


End file.
